teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gabriel Valack
Gabriel Valack '''powszechnie znany jako '''Valack, był postacią cykliczną w sezonie 4 i sezonie 5 serialu Teen Wolf. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku A Promise to the Dead jako pacjent z nadprzyrodzonego oddziału Eichen House, który wykonał trepanację na własnej głowie, aby odsłonić trzecie oko, dając sobie silną moc. Pozwoliło mu to widzieć wydarzenia, jakie miały miejsce w przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości, nawet jeśli nie był obecny fizycznie w czasie i miejscu, w którym miało miejsce to wydarzenie. Miał również możliwość dzielenia się tymi wizjami z innymi osobami, takimi jak Alan Deaton, gdy zapytał, czy Derek Hale umrze po tym co zrobiła mu Kate Argent, jednak zazwyczaj jego wizje powodują, że przechodzi on w stan podobny do śpiączki . Został zabity w odcinku Lie Ability, gdy ulepszone krzyk Banshee Lydii Martin zniszczył jego czaszkę, podczas gdy eksperymentował z nią w celu poznania tożsamości nastoletniej Chimery, która działała jako gospodarz dla zmartwychwstałego ducha Bestii z Gevaudan. Wczesne lata życia Wczesne życie Valack jest mało znane. Zostało ujawnione, że w pewnym momencie życia wiódł karierę jako lekarzy. W tym właśnie okresie najwyraźniej spotkał się z Potwornymi Doktorami. To spotkanie wywarło na nim taki wpływ, że napisał powieść Potworni Doktorzy, która miała służyć jako narzędzie pomagania tym, których wspomnienia zostały stłumione lub zmodyfikowane przez lekarzy, aby zostały odzyskane w formie halucynacji. Jednak tylko jedna kopia książki została wydrukowana i wpadła w ręce Tracy Stewart jesienią 2012 roku. Po śmierci Tracy książka została znaleziona w jej sypialni przez Malię Tate, która ją przeczytała, a następnie przekazała ją stadzie do przeczytania. Podczas kariery Valacka jako lekarza medycyny w domu Eichen, Valack oszalał na punkcie istot nadprzyrodzonych i zaczął samodzielnie przeprowadzać własne eksperymenty nad istotami znajdującymi się w drugiej części obiektu, stosując starożytną praktykę trepanacji lub wywiercając dziurę w czaszce pacjenta. Według Alana Deatona, Valack wykonał trepanację na każdym nadprzyrodzonym stworzeniu, na którego trafił były to np. wilkołaki, banshee i wendigo oraz wielu innych. Te eksperymenty początkowo wzmacniały moce tych nadprzyrodzonych ofiar, ale zarazem ich intensywność wzrosła tak bardzo, że ostatecznie je zabijała. Szczególnie dotyczyło to Banshee, którego wzmocnione moce sprawiły, że słyszały krzyki każdego umierającej osoby na ziemi, dopóki wreszcie nie przewidziały własnych śmierci, prowadzące ich do ostatecznego krzyku, który był tak głośno, że ich krzyki je zabiły. Nie wiadomo, kiedy postanowił wykonać na sobie trepanację, czy też ktoś inny to zrobił na przykład Potworni Doktorzy. Istnieją spekulacje, że zrobił to dlatego żeby aktywować swoje umiejętności takie jak postrzeganie pozazmysłowe i zdolność do stworzenia silnych iluzji w umysłach tych, którzy patrzyli w jego trzecie oko. Doprowadziło to ostatecznie to uwięzienia go w drugim skrzydle w domu Eichen. Sezony |-|Sezon 4= W A Promise to the Dead, Dr Alan Deaton odwiedza go w Eichen House, chcąc dowiedzieć się coś z południowo amerykańskiej mitologii o Nagual (czyli o Kate Argent), szczególnie jak zamieniła Dereka w nastolatka, co kosztowało go jego wilkołacze moce. Valack powiedział Deatonowi, żze tem mówi podejść bliżej, pokazując mu trzecie oko. Deaton kończy w śpiączce w której ma wizje o La Iglesia w Meksyku, gdzie Kate Argent tworzy Berserków. Jednakże weterynarzowi udaje się wybudzic tylko dzięki mocy banshee Lydia Martin. W Smoke and Mirrors, Peter Hale jest uwięziony w Eichen House w tej samej celi co Valack. Kiedy Peter zapytał Valacka kim jest, ten odpowiedział, że łatwiej będzie mu pokazać. Gdy Hale podchodzi ten pokazuje mu trzecie oko. Cokolwiek Peter widzi, sprawia to jego przerażający krzyk. |-|Sezon 5= W Creatures of the Night, Lydia próbuje uciec z Eichen House, gdzie jest przetrzymywana po wydarzeniach na ostatnim roku liceum. Valack pokazuje jej halucynacje Aidena, jej martwego chłopaka. Później, przywiązana do łóżka, Lydia jest przesłuchiwana przez Valacka. Pyta ją, co się stało w czasie tego roku, kiedy "wszystko się zmieniło". Gdy Lydia mówi, że może nic nie pamięta, Valack mówi jej, że będzie on odblokować swoje wspomnienia dzięki trepanacji, zabiegowi polegającemu na wierceniu otworu w ludzkiej czaszce. W Condition Terminal, Malia znajduje książkę napisaną przez Valack pod nazwą TR McCammon pt.: "The Dread Doctors" W A Novel Approach, paczka odkrywa, że książka ta, posiada informacje o zdarzeniach podobnych do wydarzeń w Beacon Hills, oraz posiada ona dedykacje dla Valacka, "za zapewnienie perspektywy naukowej i bezcenną wiedzę." Scott McCall , Stiles Stilinski , Lydia i Kira Yukimura odwiedzają Eichen Hause aby porozmawiać z Valackiem choć tylko Lydia i Stiles może dostać się do niego, ponieważ nie zatrzymuje ich popiół górski, które chroni budynk. Valack opowiada im o swoich dwóch spotkaniach z Doktorami, oraz dlaczego napisał książkę pod pseudonimem. Chciał poinformować świat o ich istnieniu, ale nikt mu nie wierzył. Doktorzy używają sił elektromagnetycznych, do eksperymentów na ludziach, aby stawali się istotami nadnaturalnymi, jednocześnie powodując, że porywani ludzie zapominali o tych zdarzeniach. Valack napisał tą książkę do wyzwalania pamięci, umożliwiając ludzie przywrócić zapomniane zdarzenia. W zamian za dalsze informacje o Doktorach, Valack prosi Lydie o nagranie krzyku Banshee. Informuje ich także, że powodem powrotu Doktorów do Beacon Hills, jest reaktywacja mocy Nemetonu. Kiedy światła zaczynają migotać, Valack zdaje sobie sprawę, że w budynku jest Kitsune, której moc zakłóca prądy elektromagnetyczne chroniące Eichen House, pozwalając Doktorom na wejście do szpitala. Gdy Ci dostają się Valacka, przytrzymują go i usuwają mu jego trzecie oko z głowy. Po zniknięciu Doktorów, Valack wykorzystuje nagrany krzyk Lydii aby rozbić szybę jego celi. Wygląd zewnętrzny Doktor Valack był średniego wieku mężczyzną o przeciętnym wzroście, który miał jasną karnację, szarawo brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. W pewnym momencie miał otwór wywiercony w środku czoła, aby odsłonić trzecie oko, ale ponieważ oko zostało skradzione przez lekarzy ze straszliwym podejściem, jego rana zdawała się leczyć, choć może to być tylko część jego mocy. Kiedy po raz pierwszy się pojawił, widziano go w zwykłych koszulkach w neutralnych kolorach swetrach i spodniach, charakterystycznych dla pacjentów w domu Eichen. Jednak odkąd ucieka, wykorzystuje swoje zdolności iluzji do maskarady i zamienia się w Conrada Fenris w rezultacie zaczął się ubierać jak on w spodnie khaki, marynarki i koszule. Osobowość Jak dotąd, Valack okazał się bardzo enigmatycznym charakterem, którego prawdziwe motywy i osobowość nie zostały całkowicie ujawnione lub zostały niezrozumiane. Wydaje się jednak, że przynajmniej chciał pomóc stadu Scotta walczyć z Doktorami, chociaż jego działania w tym celu (takie jak trepanacja czaszki Lydii Martin w celu wzmocnienia jej zdolności Banshee) były czasem nie najlepsze. Pomimo swoich niechęci do Potwornych Doktorów, wiele z jego przeszłych i bieżących działań i metod wydawało się być dość podobne do tych używanych przez lekarzy, takich jak jego eksperymenty nad nadprzyrodzonymi istotami przy użyciu trepanacji. Kiedy miał trzecie oko, okazał się być bardzo potężny, posiadał zdolność zarówno do widzenia w przeszłość, jak i do oglądania aktualnych wydarzeń, nawet wtedy, gdy nie był fizycznie dla nich obecny. Posiadał również zdolność do wywoływania silnych złudzeń, które mogłyby spowodować, że jego ofiary dostawały ataku paniki i słabły przez jego oko. Moce i umiejętności W tej chwili umiejętności Valack pozostają niezdefiniowane i nadal nie wiadomo, czy Valack utracił co najmniej część swoich uprawnień po tym jak jego trzecie oko zostało wzięte przez Doktorów. Jednak moc, którą przynosiło oko było podobne do siły iluzji, którą zwykł robić, aby inni widzieli i uwierzyli rzeczy, których tam nie było. Wykorzystał tę umiejętność, aby umieścić osobę w śpiączce i spróbować zmienić swój wygląd w oczach innych, by nimi manipulować. Możliwe jest również posiadanie przez niego jakiejś formy kontroli umysłu, ponieważ wydawało się, że użył środków nadprzyrodzonych, aby zmusić Natalie do przekonania, że dom Eichen zmienił się od kiedy Lorraine Martin była tam i że Lydia byłaby bezpieczna pod ich opieką. W przeszłości wykazał zdolność do obserwowania zdarzeń, które się wydarzyły, miały miejsce obecnie lub miały się zdarzyć, nawet bez obecności fizycznej w tych lokacjach. Dowodem na to okazało się, że widział Scotta, Stilesa i Allison i ich rytuał poświęcenia lub kiedy zobaczył, że Deaton przyjdzie do niego, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o Kate Argent. Ma też rozległą wiedzę na temat istot nadprzyrodzonych takich jak Potworni Doktorzy czy Chimery i pod pewnymi względami pomagał nadprzyrodzonej społeczność w Beacon Hills dostarczając im informacji. Słabości * '''Śmiertelność: '''Pomimo tego, że Valack ma nadprzyrodzone moce, wciąż jest technicznie człowiekiem, a zatem był tak samo podatny na choroby, zranienia i śmierć, jak każda zwykła osoba. Ciekawostki * Dr Valack jest jednym z najbardziej tajemniczych postaci, ponieważ pojawił się w dwóch różnych sezonach bez żadnego prawdziwego dowodu, czy jest protagonistą czy antagonistą, chociaż najprawdopodobniej jest gdzieś pośrodku. * Spośród wszystkich członków Stada Scotta, Valack najbardziej był zaintrygowany Lydią Martin, być może dlatego, że została opisana jako wyjątkowo potężna Banshee. Galeria Eyeball-teen-wolf.gif Tumblr nboyzxGS6C1sp2n7to2 400.gif Valack.jpg Hypable-3.jpg|05x01 teen-wolf-season-5-episode-5-valack.jpg|05x05 Teen-Wolf-season-5-trailer-Dr.jpg|05x05 tumblr_inline_noq2rpuEdC1sla3su_500.jpg|05x01 Eheh.png Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Personel Eichen House Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Pacjenci ośrodku Eichen Kategoria:Istoty Nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Formalnie ludzie Kategoria:Postacie z nierozwiniętymi sezonami